1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aqueous dispersion used as a cosmetic or in dermatology for treatment of hair or skin and based on sugar or alkylsugar fatty acid esters and reticulated acrylamide copolymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sugar or alkylsugar fatty acid esters are known for their hair and skin conditioning properties. Their use in cosmetics is described in "Cosmetic and Toiletries, Vol. 100, June 1985, pages 55-59"; "Seifen Ole Fette Wachse, Vol. 117, No 4, 1991, pages 124-132", and in German patent application DE-A-4 015 733.
Polymers or cationic surfactants have long been used for softening hair or skin, facilitating combthrough of wet hair or styling of dry hair. Following repeated applications, however, cationic compounds dull the hair by rendering it sticky and also produce a sticky effect on skin.
It has surprisingly been discovered that a combination of sugar or alkylsugar fatty acid esters and certain reticulated acrylamide copolymers results in light and silky hair with considerably improved wet combthrough and dry styling properties.
Applying an aqueous dispersion of such a combination to the skin produces a soft feel with no stickiness.
Aqueous dispersions in accordance with the invention are easy to apply to the skin and hair. They are also remarkably stable; their cosmetic properties are retained over several successive applications.
One object of the invention is thus to provide an aqueous cosmetic or dermatological dispersion for treatment of hair or skin based on sugar and/or alkylsugar fatty acid mono and/or diesters and particular reticulated acrylamide copolymers.
A further object of the invention is to provide cosmetic hair or skin treatment methods using such compositions.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the description given and examples given later.